<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuori di tenebra by EricaGazzoldi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707296">Cuori di tenebra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi'>EricaGazzoldi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Love, Love Poems, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Reversed Ending, Poetry, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una poesia ispirata a una ship fra le versioni di Julian e Nadia quali compaiono nei rispettivi "Reversed Ends".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Devorak &amp; Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana: Ilya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuori di tenebra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ci sono abbracci che sono</p><p>come risa stridenti</p><p>sul fondo d’un abisso</p><p>(un inferno, o una taverna,</p><p>o un grembo d’ossidiana);</p><p>i sussurri degli amanti</p><p>colan come ferro</p><p>fuso,</p><p>sanno di sale</p><p>e di lacrime.</p><p>Le carezze hanno paura</p><p>dei propri artigli</p><p>e la bellezza</p><p>intossica.</p><p>I volti che si guardano</p><p>non si riconoscono</p><p>- ma è così forte l’incanto</p><p>di una forma non umana,</p><p>che calza perfetta</p><p>sul lato abnorme del cuore.</p><p>E son così perfetti insieme</p><p>l’infernale regina</p><p>e il corvo alienato:</p><p>lei ha occhi di fuoco</p><p>per illuminargli le ali.</p><p>Le passioni più forti</p><p>non camminan nel sole.</p><p>È dal buio profondo</p><p>che deve risponder</p><p>la voce dell’amore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ringrazio Joseph Conrad per avermi ispirato il titolo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>